


Hand In Hand - Happy Birthday Patrick

by PagebyPaige



Series: Happy Birthday! [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance - Mention
Genre: April 27, Crack-ish, Established Relationship, FALL OUT BOY'S NEW ALBUM, Fluff, M/M, cuteness, happy birthday patrick, im a tag whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagebyPaige/pseuds/PagebyPaige
Summary: A cute/maybe crack/maybe Pete's just a weirdo little fic for Patrick's birthday, or the one where interviews make Patrick really nervous and Pete is strange as fuck.





	Hand In Hand - Happy Birthday Patrick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deadly_Sirius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Sirius/gifts).



> In this, Patrick's prop for his "missing hand" in srar is a prosthetic instead of a hook. okay? okay.
> 
> This can be a sequel to my first fic "In The End, Everything Collides" but is also a standalone.

"Happy birthday, 'Trick," Pete said to the spot behind Patrick's ear.

"Pete!" Patrick felt his boyfriend's warm breath on his ear as he snickered and pulled back. He could feel the warm blush on his cheeks and stared intently at the ground, wishing it away. They couldn't be in front of the fans like this.

As they walked into their next interview, Patrick felt Pete's arm slide around his shoulders, and he had to admit it was comforting. His nerves settled slightly knowing that his boyfriend would be there with him.

"So, any new music in the works while you've been on tour?" She stared at Patrick, her plastered-on smile making his hands shake. She gave him a knowing look, and Patrick wanted to punch Pete everywhere for dropping the single today. It didn't help that her judgmental gaze made his usually defiant boyfriend remove his arm.

"I, uh, well, I mean, I'm always writing... a-and I slept a lot?" Patrick's hands were full on trembling by now and he felt Pete lace his fingers through his shaking ones. His saving grace, Pete tilted the mic towards himself, cracking a joke and giving his boyfriend time to breathe.

"Yeah, well I watched him sleep on the bus." The crowd roared and Patrick tried to slow his breathing back down to a normal rate. Pete squeezed his hand and Patrick could feel both their pulses - Pete's calm and steady and his own accelerated. Patrick remained bright red as they walked away, flanked by buff security guards. Pete didn't let go.

When they got back to the bus, Patrick spun on him.

"In public Pete? Really?" Patrick was more incredulous and a little bit worried than angry. Pete shrugged. "What about the things they'll say?" Pete looked at his feet for a moment.

"Sorry." Pete continued looking at the floor, and Patrick knew he really was sorry.

"It's okay, I know you were just trying to help. However, dropping a single on my birthday really didn't help." Pete smiled at the floor then, and muttered something.

It sounded a lot like, "I have a better present for you than that," and Patrick grew all tingly. Depending on the situation, he usually loved Pete's surprises. He felt Pete's hands cover his eyes and then he was being slowly turned around and gently led forward. Barely five steps later and Patrick's eyes were uncovered. They were in the kitchenette of the bus, and there on their table sat a little white cake. A simple birthday cake... with Patrick's fake prosthetic hand sticking out the top of it. Patrick whipped around.

"You motherfucker," he giggled. Pete just grabbed his shoulders and kissed him.

"Happy Birthday, 'Trick."

"Thanks, Pete."

"Fuck you."

"Okay, okay. We're done now. Now let's eat this fucking cake."

And over cake, they discussed the new tour.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Pete's concern alone made Patrick's cheeks blush rose.

"Yeah, I can. As long as you're there with me." Even with Patrick's ever present worries of how people perceived him, he knew it would all be okay as long as his boyfriend was there to help him through it.

"Always." Patrick grinned. This was going to be great.

"You cheesy motherfuckers!" Andy and Joe were finally back.

"Save us some fuckin' cake!" And hungry.

Once Andy and Joe got their cake and retreated back to the bunks or wherever they came from, Pete turned to Patrick again.

"Hey Patrick," he stage whispered.

"Yes?" Patrick stage whispered back. Pete dropped the tone, his voice turning soft and almost shaky.

"Have you really looked at your hand? Like, _really_ looked?" Pete sounded nervous and Patrick looked down at his own hands before retrieving the one they had pulled out of the cake. On its middle finger was a simple gold band. Patrick started laughing, and then he started crying.

Pete was terrified, wondering if he'd done something wrong.

"N-no, Pete, it's okay," Patrick said, still half laugh-crying. Patrick turned his hand in a "go on" gesture and Pete reached over and slipped the ring off of the prosthetic hand. He kicked his chair back, dropping to one knee in front of Patrick. Patrick started crying again.

"Patrick Martin Vaughn Stump," he began, and Patrick furiously wiped at his eyes. "You have never ceased to impress me. No matter what we did, whether it was ask you to sing in our band-" "That was the best decision I've ever made," Pete said behind his hand, "or the assholes around you telling you were nothing. Through everything, you've remained the adorable, beautiful Patrick that I fell in love with when I met you. 'Trick, you'll ruin a lot of planning if you say no to this, so please don't." Patrick giggled at that, "Patrick, will you marry me?"

Patrick was never amazing with words, not like Pete was, so instead he just nodded vigorously and kissed Pete before he could even put the ring on. Patrick pulled back and Pete snatched up his hand -his real hand- and slid the ring onto his finger. Tears were rolling down Patrick's face again and he couldn't stop smiling. Pete didn't let go of his hand.

"Pete?"

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean we have to tell the fans?"

"Only if you want to, 'Trick."

"But I _do_ want to. Really, I do. it's just... people will say things."

"If they say things, 'Trick, I will personally slap ever person who does. Honestly though, I think the fans will love it."

"If you really think so..."

"I do."

"Then we better have matching engagement rings before the next show."

Pete grinned, "Already got that covered." He slipped one out of his pocket and onto his own finger, and then held it up to Patrick's, still in his other hand. "Beautiful."

"It really is, Pete, thank you."

"Well at least now they won't think I'm fucking Mikey Way," Pete giggled. Patrick had to laugh at that too. Pete pulled him into a hug, their fingers still laced together. "I don't know why you agreed to marry me, but I'm glad as fuck you did," Pete said to Patrick's shoulder.

"Me too."

Joe and Andy find them kissing in the kitchen, holding hands, the cake long forgotten. They steal the cake and give the new fiances some privacy. They get outside and Joe hands Andy a $20. Everybody's happy. 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Patrick!  
> Also when I'm writing this it's still 4.26 and so comment and tell me your reactions to whatever Pete Wentz's bullshit plan for tomorrow is
> 
> Comment? Please? Thanks.


End file.
